The Broken Promise
by deelfire
Summary: Paket dikirimkan pada Hokage ketujuh Konohagakure. Paket spesial dari para petinggi Negara tetangga termasuk Suna. Dan isi paket itu, mengagetkan sang Hokage kita tercinta.


"Berjanjilah kau tak akan mati," kataku suatu hari di ruangan Hokage kala sahabatku, rivalku mengatakan akan pergi untuk menyelidik lagi.

Tanganku tertangkup di depan dagu dan pandangan serius aku tujukan padanya. Aku tahu dia tak terkalahkan. Aku tahu dia sangat hebat. Tapi sebagai sahabat, aku ingin memberitahunya untuk berhati-hati. Di luar sana banyak yang tak kita ketahui dan banyak kemungkinan untuk mati.

Mendengar kekhawatiranku, dia tergelak. Dengusan meremehkan keluar dari hidungnya. Tipikal. Tapi mengetahui dia, aku tahu jika itu hanya aksi agar aku tak melakukan hal diluar nalar hanya untuk khawatir pada satu individu padahal banyak sosok yang berlindung di bawah sayapku.

Dia tak ingin aku terlalu menghawatirkannya.

"Kau bercanda Naruto?" ujarnya sarkastis setelah puas tertawa.

"Hei! Aku hanya tak ingin ada sahabatku yang mati lagi, kau tahu!" kesal aku menggebrak meja dan pasang tampang cemberut.

"Nah, terserahlah."

"Sasuke aku serius!" Ucapannya yang santai buatku menggeram. Aku mendesis saat berkata untuk tunjukkan betapa seriusnya aku.

Alih-alih mendengarkan, Sasuke justru balikkan badan, berjalan ke pintu elegan besar di ruangan kerjaku. Aku tak menghentikannya. Aku tahu seberapa pun kata aku ucapkan dia toh akan pergi jua. Aku hanya ingin dia baik-baik saja selama misinya. Ada putri dan Sakura yang menunggu kepulangannya kalau boleh ditambahkan.

Di ambang pintu, sebelum menutup pintu dan menghilang di baliknya, sahabat sekaligus rivalku itu berkata lirih, "aku titip Sakura dan Sarada, Naruto."

.

.

 **Title :** The Broken Promise

 **Fandom :** Naruto

 **Language :** Bahasa Indonesia

 **Disclaim :** all rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. However this fanfic is mine and no money is made with this.

 **Warn :** Major OOC-ness and absurdness. The gatot-ness feels everywhere.

 **Rate :** T

 **Pairing :** all of canon pairing

 **Summary :** Paket dikirimkan pada Hokage ketujuh Konohagakure. Paket spesial dari para petinggi Negara tetangga termasuk Suna. Dan isi paket itu, mengagetkan sang Hokage kita tercinta.

.

.

"Naruto!" Sayup-sayup kudengar sebuah suara memanggil namaku. Dari suaranya, aku mengasumsikan itu Kiba Inuzuka. Argh. Apa pula yang Kiba lakukan di dalam mimpiku? Abaikan. Abaikan. Dan mengabaikan suara Kiba yang diikuti pecahan kaca, debaman serta guncangan ekstra yang terjadi di tanah, aku memutuskan kembali _bermain_ bersama Hinata, istriku tercinta. Aku kembali mengelus rambutnya, mencium ujung bibirnya yang merah ranum, meremat merenggol sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Namun sialnya, sebuah suara memanggil namaku kembali terdengar, menyentakkanku dari alam kenikmatan. "NARUTO!" kata suara dengan nada yang kencangnya kelewatan.

Kiba adalah manusia sumber suara. Dia berteriak kencang tepat di atas telingaku seraya menggebrak meja kerjaku. Terkejut, tersentak—adalah apa yang aku rasa. Aku yang sedari tadi sedang mengistirahatkan kepala sontak menegakkan tubuh tiba-tiba sebagai reflek. Sebuah teriakan spontan meluncur keluar dari pita suaraku yang serak, "ADA APA?!" begitu.

Kiba menaikkan dua alisnya, pun dengan Akamaru. Mereka menatapku sepersekian menit. Jelas tampak Kiba mengerutkan kening segera setelah menyusuri lekuk tubuh wajahku dengan dua bilahnya. Oh men. Sepertinya dia melihat garis air di sudut bibirku. Sial. Aku kepergok saat sedang tidur siang! Ok, jangan salahkan aku! Tugas tanda tangan, perjanjian _blahblah_ yang menumpuk pelan-pelan membunuhku dan aku cukup lelah. Waktu istirahatku, waktu bermainku dengan dua anak tersayangku saja tersita! Jangan salahkan aku mengistirahatkan tubuh barang sejenak. Bisa dikata laptop dan segala peralatan khusus Hokage sedang macet serentak seakan ada serangan listrik tak kasat mata. Aku harus melakukan ini itu secara manual. Nah, bisa bayangkan betapa lelahnya aku kan? Gah!

Syukur dan terimakasih mungkin harus aku berikan pada Kiba. Dia tak ambil pusing dengan aku yang ketiduran di jam kerja, dia menepiskan itu. Aku mengerutkan kening melihat hal ini. Biasanya kan tak ada manusia yang tak menggodaku jika aku ketiduran? Nah, dia justru memilih menegakkan tubuh lalu bersendekap dalam diam dengan luar biasa OOCnya. Sementara Akamaru, anjing besar kesayangan Kiba menggerakkan batang ekornya yang besar gempal, menyapu pecahan kaca. Dia seakan menyibukkan diri dan ingin membantuku membenahi kerusakan sementara Tuannya berbicara denganku.

Ok, jujur aku baru sadar jika mereka masuk melalui jendela dari apa yang dilakukan Akamaru. Memang tipikal Kiba sekali untuk masuk tak lewat pintu. Tapi Akamaru membersihkan kaca dengan ekor? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan menyadari ini, aku fokuskan segala perhatianku pada Kiba. Matanya yang hitam menyalang tajam bertumbukan dengan manikku. Kilatan sedih bercampur urgensi tertangkap. Hal ini buatku yakini sesuatu telah terjadi. Sesuatu yang genting hingga harus Kiba yang memberi tahuku dan bukannya orang lain. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Kau tahu Naruto, kita mendapatkan _paket ekspres_ ," suara Kiba tegas, rahangnya mengatup membuka lalu tertutup. Duka dalam tegasnya suara terasa. Aku tahu apa pun itu, pasti ada yang salah dengan paket ekspres yang dia katakan. Layang matanya yang menyusuri ruang tanpa berani melihatku itu buktinya. Namun menghargai, aku menunggu. Dia belum selesai berbicara. "Dan di dalam paket itu, sebuah jantung dikirimkan," lanjutnya seraya memejamkan mata isyaratkan pedih mendalam.

"Jantung?!" Nada suara tinggi aku angkat. Keterkejutan meraja. Apa katanya? Jantung?! Paket ekspres jantung? Siapa? Jantung siapa?

"Kali ini tim medis sedang menganalisis lebih lanjut jantung itu. Namun kesuksesannya sangat kecil melihat jantung itu rusak dan mulai membusuk."

Spontan, aku berjalan mengitari meja, menuju pintu yang tepat di depan sana. Langkahku cepat. Kiba tersentak. Dia segera perintahkan Akamaru dan sekejap, anjing putih cantik itu melompat, menghadang pintu, berusaha memblokku dari jalan keluar satu-satunya selain jendela di ruangan ini. Tubuhnya dia hadangkan di daun pintu dengan mata menyalang serta salak geram mengikuti. Aku menyipitkan mata tak suka atas tindakannya, dan percikkan aura ' _minggir_ ' yang dingin tanpa sengaja mengoar dari diriku.

"Kiba," desisku pada sosok yang masih berdiri di belakangku. Suara rendah keluar dari bibirku, memperingatkan. Ada yang mati dan aku disuruh diam saja? Apa maksudnya?

"Selain jantung, kita mendapatkan paket organ lainnya," tercekat sejenak akan suhu udara yang turun drastik akibat desisanku, Kiba segera melanjutkan perkataannya. Cepat dia mencoba menjelaskan apa alasannya. "Masing-masing dikirim dari seluruh negara tetangga termasuk Suna yang mana tertanda Kazekagelah pengirimnya."

Aku tercenung mendengar ucap lanjutan Kiba. Apa? Masing-masing dikirim dari seluruh negara termasuk Suna? Siapa yang melakukan itu? Mereka mau bermain fitnah? Mereka ingin merusak hubunganku dengan para petinggi negara lain termasuk Gaara? Yang benar saja! Sangat tidak mungkin Gaara mengirimkan sesuatu apalagi organ dari shinobi Konoha! Ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua.

"Dan dari Kirigakure... Paketnya adalah..." potongan ucapan Kiba, membuatku menolehkan kepala. Bibir bawah aku dapati sedang dia gigit. Kesedihan tergambar jelas. Terluka, tercabik, dan tak percaya terlukis di wajahnya, pula dalam tindak tanduknya. Jantungku berdebar kencang akan ekspresinya ini. Perutku kontan melilit, sakit. Jeda yang terjadi seolah petanda. Petanda akan siapa yang mati. Dan ekspresi Kiba tunjukkan siapa pun yang mati… aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Mungkin lebih dari kata baik, "...kepala."

"Siapa?"

Sesaat Kiba tak ingin berujar. Namun perlahan, terbata dia berkata, "... Sasuke Uchiha."

.

.

* * *

.

.

a/n.

aw... ini pertama kalinya saya menulis naruto. salam kenal :v


End file.
